Chances
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: A one shot based off the song Chances my Blake Shelton. An alternate way Stef and Lena met


**AN- So this is just a one shot. My eldest daughter got a Blake Shelton CD for her Gotcha Day and heard this song and said it is how Lena and Stef should have met, so I thought it'd be fun to write a one shot. 2 years ago today I adopted my not so little girl. How the time flies. **

_Its two a.m _

_and this old bar is closing_

_She knows the partners _

_have been chosen_

Stef sat at the bar trying to make herself look disappear. She had come to a gay bar on a whim. Brandon was with her mom and she had kicked Mike out of the house a couple weeks ago. She didn't know what possessed her to come here. She wasn't gay. She loved Mike. Tess Brown, she was just a friend. Friends cuddle. They were just watching a movie. But she couldn't understand why her eyes kept going back to a beautiful biracial woman who was laughing with two women. A short, loud woman with short brown hair and a shy woman with a bob.

"Hey, Last call," Stef looked up at the bartender, "Just another one of these," she said, indicating the beer she was slowly drinking.

"You should go say hi," the bartender smiled when she brought the beer back.

"What?" Stef asked looking shocked.

"Her name's Lena. She broke up with her girlfriend a month ago. Those are her best friends, Jenna and Kelly. They were taking her out to get her mind off of Gretchen."

"I-I-I'm not-" Stef stuttered, "I-I'm not gay."

"OOOkay, then..." she smirked, "But you haven't taken her eyes off of her for the past two hours. And everytime you look down at your drink she stares at you."

_But in the corner both,_

_she spots lonely youth,_

_and she catches her eye_

"Go talk to her, Lena," Jenna said for the millionth time that evening.

"She's probably dating someone," Lena said as she glanced over at the blond nursing a beer.

"Right, that's why she's been here alone for the past two and a half hours," Kelly rolled her eyes, "Just ask her her name."

"I don't do things like that," Lena protested against her friends. But she had also never been so physically attracted to someone so quickly before. Lust for her usually came from time, learning to trust and love someone. But that was broken with Gretchen. She loved Gretchen and had even brought up marriage, that was before she walked in on Gretchen and Lisa in bed.

"You have to get over her, Hun, it's been almost two months, just go say hi. Ask her what she does for work. She looks pretty muscular," Jenna said looking over at the woman who was obviously in shape but had curves. She watched the woman until she looked up, Jenna gave her a smile before tapping Lena and making her look up. Lena smiled and watched with slight amusement as the woman's nose twitched. Lena winked at her before turning around, finding Jenna and Kelly had disappeared.

_And she moves fast_

_and says my name is Stef_

_Guess I blew my chance_

_Since everyone is leaving_

_She stands up to go_

_never says hello_

_But she never says goodbye _

"Do it," Stef looked up to see the same bartender egging her on, "Jenna and Kelly obviously left so you guys could talk."

"I don't know," Stef said slowly.

"What? She's been looking at you like she wants to get you in bed for the past two hours."

"Really?" Stef asked surprised.

"Go," she hissed one more time. Stef stood and tried not to show how nervous she truely was.

"Hi," she smiled as she walked over to the woman, "My name's Stef."

"Hi, Lena," she even talks beautifully, Stef thought to herself. She was shaken out of it when she realized Lena was kind of standing there, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm really bad at this, I'm sorry," Stef laughed self cautiously, turning to leave.

"Wait, Stef," Stef looked back at the woman who was about to grab her arm, "Stay, you want to finish your drink over here since it seems my friends have ditched me?"

Stef sat carefully, "What are you doing here tonight?" she asked, cursing herself. She was so bad at small talk.

"Being dragged by friends. They say I get too caught up in my work," Lena smiled. "What about you, you've been sitting over there by yourself for quite a while."

"Just getting out of the house. Didn't have my son for a night."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah, Brandon, he's five," Stef said as she saw the wheels turning behind Lena's eyes, "He's at his grandma's. She takes him once a week so I can get a night to myself," she said, trying to give a not so subtle hit that she was single. "Do you have kids?"

She watched as Lena laughed. God, that laugh was sexy, Ste thought to herself, "No, someday I hope to have a few kids, two or three. Just haven't found someone to settle down with. My ex... Well, she liked traveling the world and partying more than having kids or starting a family."

"Is that why you guys broke up?" Stef asked. Lena shook her head. Stef didn't know why but she felt the urge to protect this women. To save her from anyone who might hurt her heart. She thought for a second and realized the only other person she had ever felt even remotely like protecting was her son.

"She cheated," Lena shrugged, "With someone I saw as one of my closest friends. Sorry," she mumbled as she brushed tears from her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Stef said softly, grabbing her hand and running her thumb across her knuckles. She briefly thought about how natural it felt. "I'm sorry she did that to you."

_Then she smiles and _

_leans her head back_

_towards the door_

_And as she takes her hand_

_Her jaw falls to the floor_

Lena found herself pouring her heart out to the woman who sat across from her. Loving the way she made Lena laugh. She felt the immediate connection as she watched the woman unwind more than she had the last two hours. "What about you? Did you and your last partner adopt Brandon?"

She watched as Stef's eyes widen, "Umm, no... We had him together. I was married."

"To a man?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, oh god, I'm so stupid, I thought.

"I uh, I got pregnant drunk in the back of his truck and married him to make my dad happy."

So now she has a father who doesn't agree with her. Great. I sure can pick them. "So have you ever been with a woman?"

"Please don't treat my like shit because I did what I thought was right."

Maybe that came out harshly, I thought to myself.

"To answer your question, no. It doesn't mean I don't know what I want in my life. I want to know you better, Lena, I want to be able to protect you from the tears, and wipe them away when they do come," she ended in a whisper. My heart thudded as she gently pushed a few curls of of my cheek before kissing me gently. The tenderness of it made my heart leap.

"It looks like my friends aren't coming back," Lena muttered as she looked around.

"As fun as this has been, I'm going to have close up Lena," Anna, the bartender called.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Just let me call a cab."

"I can drive you," Stef interrupted.

_Now we all take chances_

_Every once in a while_

_We take chances_

_If its just to ease our minds_

_We all take chances_

_Wrong or right_

_Ah but sometimes chances _

_Take us by surprise_

Oh my god, did I just tell her I'd drive her home? What the hell am I doing. "Are you sure, I don't mind catching a cab." Do I mind? What am I thinking,

"Of course not, Where do you live?"

"Right by Anchor Beach, the charter school," Lena said as she slid into Stef's car.

"Oh yeah, I know where that is. I was thinking about it for Brandon."

"It's a good school, why don't you set up a tour and I can show you around."

So I can see her again, Stef smiled to herself.

"Sure, I work Sundays through thursdays so hopefully a Friday will work."

"Yeah, just give a call and ask for me. Oh, take a right here and it's the third apartment."

I drive into a parking space and turn off the car, turning towards her.

"You could come up, if you wanted," Lena smiled, "You know, since you're just sitting there."

"Ok," Stef said as she slipped out of the car. She smiled as Lena took her hand and lead her up the stairs. Stef watched and smiled as Lena lead her to the couch and they sat down.

"So do you want to spend the night?" Lena asked, playing with the ends of Stef's hair. Stef could only nod as Lena maneuvered them so Stef was straddling Lena, kissing the soft spot behind Lena's ear as Lena's hands wandered.

_Morning light comes shining throw her window_

_She wakes just in time to hear her go_

What the hell is going on? Stef asked herself as she woke nude in a bed with satin sheets. Turning over she smiled when she Lena passed out, her curls falling over her face. Stef's heart started beating. What the hell was she out of the bed she made sure Lena was still sound asleep as she found her clothes on the floor and pulled them on. Slipping out the bedroom door she didn't notice Lena opening her eyes.

_She curls up in bed_

_Hands on her head_

_Tears in her eyes_

_She relives the night they spend together_

_Shouts out loud "Lord knows I knew better!"_

Lena wrapped her arms around her middle as she let herself cry. That's why she didn't let Jenna and Kelly take her out. She thought back to the night before. From the heated make out session, to falling into bed, Stef's eagerness making up for her lack of experience. She had never felt so loved when having sex with someone. Stef had been slow and loving, her hands and mouth exploring literally every piece of her skin. She fell asleep wrapped in Stef's arms, Stef pressing kisses to her temple. Never again she promised as she pressed her face in the pillow that still held Stef's scent and cried until she fell back asleep.

_Then she hears a sound_

_slips on her gown_

_takes a look outside_

Stef sat in her car outside of Starbucks. Wondering what the hell she was thinking going into a woman's house, having sex, for the love of god, she's a cop. But, Lena. God, she already missed the woman. She had since she left the apartment. She debated with herself for over 45 minutes. She finally went through the drive through and ordered coffee before heading to the store. Twenty minutes later she found herself knocking on Lena apartment door.

_With coffee and flowers _

_she walks toward the door_

_And as she says "Good Morning"_

_Her jaw falls to the floor_

Lena woke up to knocking on the door. Her head hurt from the crying and drinking and she really just wanted to go back to sleep. But she was guessing it was Jenna or Kelly who were at the door and at the moment she really felt like yelling at one of them at the moment. Pulling her robe on she went out and opened the front door. Her eyes widening when she opened it to Stef holding coffee and breakfast. A single red rose in her left hand.

"You- you came back." Lena stuttered, "When I saw you leave I thought... Well."

"I freaked out when I woke up this morning. I'm sorry I left. I knew it was a mistake the moment I left. So," Stef shrugged "Do you like breakfast burritos from Padres and a grande house coffee?"

Lena opened the door so Stef could enter, letting her go towards the kitchen table. Once she had sat everything down Lena touched Stef's shoulder, smiling when she turned. Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's waist, pressing her forehead against Stef's, leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

"So I take that as you forgive me for leaving this morning?" Stef asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena's neck. Lena nodded before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

_Now we all take chances _

_Every once in a while_

_We take chances_

_If it's just to ease our minds_

_We all take chances_

_Wrong or Right_

_Ah but sometimes chances_

_Take us by surprise _


End file.
